


Simple Kind of Man

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of significant others death, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: A couple years ago Danneel died in a car accident leaving Jensen and JJ on their own. In the same accident Y/N lost her husband leaving her and her son Jaren on their own. When JJ and Jaren become friends will it bring their parents together?





	Simple Kind of Man

**Author's Note:**

> I am using this first as my entry for @like-a-bag-of-potatoes Power Ballad Challenge where my song prompt was Simple Man. The lyrics are in italics. I am also using this for @spnfluffbingo where the square filled is single parent AU. I’m not exactly sure where this came from, but it came to me this morning so this is what you get. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I absolutly love and adore Daneel, this in no way is intended to spread towards hate to her or the Ackles family. Square Filled: Single Parent AU

Jensen was sitting in a booth at a coffee shop with JJ. They had been doing weekly date days since Danneel had died in a car accident and JJ had decided this is where she wanted to go today. He smiled looking at his baby girl who was growing up so quickly. She was talking about what she and “her boys” did yesterday day with Aunt Mama, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Behind him he heard a women talking to a child.

“Baby, _take your time don’t live to fast. Troubles will come and they will pass. You’ll find a women and you’ll find love, and don’t forget son, there is someone up above.”_

“But Mama, if there is someone up above why would they take Daddy in that accident?” Jensen sighed, another single parent because of a car accident. Jensen’s heart broke just a little for this woman and her son.

“Oh hunny. _Baby be a simple kind of man, be something you love and understand. Won’t you do this for me son, if you can._ I will do my best to be everything you need, and you will always come first in my life no matter what. Okay? Hey, it’s time to get going to preschool. Scootch, let’s go!” The little boy laughed before sliding out of the booth before smiling at JJ and walking towards the door.

“Okay, sweetheart we better get you off to school before I head to work. Uncle Jared and I are going to pick you up after school today.” JJ cheered before skipping out in front of him.

Jared and Jensen pulled up to the preschool to see JJ, Tom, and Shep playing on the playground with another boy who looked vaguely familiar to Jensen.

“Daddy! Daddy!” JJ came running up to Jensen when she spotted him. “Can Jaren come over and play? He is our new friend, and we would love keep playing!”

“Jaren? Is that the boys Tom and Shep are playing with?” JJ nodded smiling over towards the boys playing on the playground. “We will have to talk to his parents, but I would be okay with that.”

“Yes!” JJ leapt out of Jensen’s arms and back to the boys who were playing.

“Well, looks like the kids have a new friend,” Jensen said walking up behind Jared who was watching the kids play. “JJ just asked if he could come over to play.”

“It’s good they are making more friends,” Jared smiles at his best friend. At that point a familiar voice called out.

“Jaren, let’s go baby.” Jensen looked up to see JJ’s new friend running towards a woman with JJ following after.

“Mama JJ’s daddy said that I could come over to their house and play! Can I please?!” He jumped into his mother’s arms causing her to laugh.

“Her daddy said you could, huh? Let me talk to her daddy okay sweets?” The boy nodded.

“Daddy! Daddy! Come here! Please!!!” Jensen chuckled before walking over to the small group. JJ jumped into his arms.

“Hi, I’m Jensen, you must be Jaren’s mom.” Jensen smiled as he held out his hand to the women in front of him.

She smiled before taking his hand, “I’m Y/N. This is Jaren my son. It seems our kids have become fast friends. It’s his first day here, I’m rather surprised that he has made such a good friend already.” She gave her son a hug before setting him down.

“Well I am more than happy to have him come over and play, if that is okay with you that is,” Jensen smiles at her. “My friend’s boys over there are coming over too. We are having a small barbecue tonight. You are more than welcome to join us. Your husband too.”

“There is no husband,” she responds shying away from him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“No, it’s okay. He died a couple years ago in a car accident. Jaren was young, we don’t really talk about it much.”

“I’m sorry. My wife died a few years back in a car accident too. Listen, I am more than happy to have both of you come over. Please, it will be fun. You can follow us back to my place if you want.”

“Why don’t you put your address in my phone. Jaren can go with you, but I need to run a couple errands first. Is there anything I could bring to this barbecue?”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile, “Just yourself.”

“Okay, I will go tell Jaren what is going on. I should be there by five, is that okay?”

“Perfect.” Jensen watched her walk over towards the kids playing and smiled when Jared and the group of for children came walking towards him. “Alright, who is ready to head home and keep playing?” He chuckled as he helped the kids into the vehicle and headed home.

**A Few Weeks Later**

“So Jaren is here again,” Jared says walking up behind Jensen.

“Yea, so? It’s nice for the kids. Both of them are in single parent homes. They both had a parent taken from them from the same exact accident. It’s allowing them to bond.”

“Yea, but you and Y/N also seem to be bonding quite a bit too.”

Jensen punches his friend in the shoulder before responding, “Hey, we have both been through a lot. It’s nice to make friends with someone who knows exactly what I’ve gone through. Don’t get me wrong, you and Gen are amazing friends, but it is nice to have someone who has gone through it, you know?”

“First off, ow! Secondly, I get it, I do. It makes sense that you two understand each other. I think it is good for you. Honestly, brother I do. I’m just saying I think it may be good for the both of you.”

“Shut up.”

**1 Year Later**

“Y/N will you come to the convention with me? Jared and Gen will have the kids there too so JJ and Jaren would have others to play with, besides the cast loves when the kids are around.”

“I don’t know Jensen. I mean I know Jared and Gen, but other than that I don’t know anyone. Plus you guys will be busy all the time.”

“Sweetheart, the cast is going to love you. They have been asking me for months when I am going to bring you with me. They already love you and they have never actually met you. Please sweetheart, you will love it, I promise.”

“Okay, fine, we will go.”

“Yes!” Y/N couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

**2 Weeks Later, Seattle SPN Convention**

“Hey everyone! So many of you had heard me sing this song before. Well a little over a year ago I heard a women telling some of this to her son. These two people have become very important to me over this past year, so I want to dedicate this song to them.”

_“Mama told me when I was young_  
“Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it’ll help you some sunny day”  
“Oh, take your time, don’t live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You’ll find a woman and you’ll find love  
And don’t forget, son, there is someone up above”  
“And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won’t you do this for me, son, if you can’” 

Y/N was in tears listening to Jensen sing his heart out in front of the crowd. When the song finished Jensen was also fighting back tears. “Y/N baby, will you please come here?” Jensen held out his hand towards the side of the stage where she was standing. He smiled at her before she nodded and made her way towards him. “Y/N, I know we have only been together for about a year, but you and Jaren have become a huge part of JJ and my life. Ever since the accident I didn’t think I could love another, but you have shown me I was wrong. I love you like no other, and I want the two of you to be in our lives for good. Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?” Jensen dropped down to one knee pulling a ring box out of his pocket looking at her.

“Oh my god!” Y/N threw her hands over her mouth staring down at Jensen in front of her. “Yes Jensen Yes!” The two of them were all smiles as they hugged in the middle of the stage the crowd going wild. The cast crowded on the stage to congratulate the couple.

“I love you so much, Y/N. Seriously, I never thought I would love again after the accident. Little did I know that accident would eventually bring the two of us, and our kids together. I couldn’t be any happier in this moment if I tried.”


End file.
